Morpheus
Morpheus is a dream demon and The God of Nightmares who exists as a sort of shared hallucination across all conscious beings. Despite being ~350 years old he has only recently been able to accumulate enough power to have a presence outside of dreams and the minds of insane people. While his voice and appearance are kind of horrifying, he's actually an incredibly sweet cinnamon roll who simply has misguided ideas on how to help people. He may seem villainous, but he's just ignorant. Morpheus was originally a member of the Bedlam family, but his epithet made him born in a strange sleep-like state where he was perfectly conscious but unable to interact with the world, like a never ending sleep paralysis. In his mind he developed his epithet more and more until he was eventually able to completely sunder his spirit from his body, effectively dying physically so that his soul could go into the Dreamscape where he would be completely free. However, it would take many lonely centuries traversing people's dreams before he would eventually be able to interact with regular people. Because of this, he is incredibly curious and is completely floored, wowed, flabberghasted, and other surprised sounds when it comes to seemingly mundane and logical things, while conversely crazy and insane things don't seem to phase him at all. Powers Morpheus has a strange existence along with a swiss army knife of powers. Many of his powers revolve around shared illusions and hallucinations across all people that are so powerful that everything believes them, making them effectively real for any living creature that experiences things. It's a sort of "mind over matter" kinda thing. It doesn't matter if a platform is real or not if everything believes it's real. Morpheus uses this to basically do anything he wants with reality. Due to his nature as a weird spirit thing, he can only be damaged by critical hits or things that can damage dreams, ghosts, or illusions, meaning that despite his weak exterior he is nearly unbeatable except by very specific abilities or using his own powers against him. Morpheus has the ability to see not just the physical forms of people, but also their minds. This lets him read the current thoughts and memories of someone as easily and fast as looking at someone's face. Looking at Morpheus you'll see a shadowy right half of him that's constantly laughing. This is actually his subconscious self, and Morpheus can effectively see everyone else's subconscious self in the same manner, although they don't share the same kind of controlled and consistent disposition. He can also split himself in half, separating the conscious and subconscious selves of himself in order to perform special actions. On top of this, he can just simply create a second apparition of himself, effectively letting him duplicate as much as possible. He can also fly, move through walls, and teleport anywhere, since he's not really physically there. Morpheus can transport himself and even other people into the Dreamscape. He can also eat people's dreams to make them forget how to use certain moves and regain health. Morpheus himself is immune to sleep, which also means when his stamina is reduced to zero he simply goes limp while fully conscious instead of getting knocked out. Lastly, he can of course forcibly put people to sleep. Outclass: Mind Eye's Atropa His outclass allows him to select a target and flip a coin. On heads, he permanently gains powers based off of what the target adores and respects the most. On tails, he does the same but with their worst fear or most despised thing. Currently he has the powers of: * Demon-Hunting * Obsolescence and Obscurity Destruction Bench Agreement Episode 35 In this episode Robbie, Voia, and Morpheus are each playing poker where to pass the time they decide to tell stories of the times they almost got away with their "villainous" schemes. Morpheus' wasn't really an evil plot though, rather he was simply trying to give the contestants some sleep since he could tell they've been skipping out, and not getting enough sleep is seriously dangerous to your health! Of course this lead to conflict between the other fighters in DBA who were, you know, fighting. After changing the arena to a more suitable environment, he begins summoning random things like a plane and rifts through reality. However, as the players slowly get more accustomed to his weird dream mechanics, they begin to use his own abilities against him. For example, Rio mixes the dream jet fuel and her dangerous chemical mixture to incinerate the guy. It doesn't help that Morpheus frequently helps the enemies, for example temporarily splitting Cherri and Charlotte's personalities into two separate people. He is eventually defeated, where (most of) the party forgives him. Emma Apple and Charlotte antagonize him and for now he backs down. - Episode 44 Morpheus is called up by his friend and colleague Dr. Sigmund Marlow to help deal with the issue of James' mental epithet-related affliction. He claims to be able to be fully capable of handling it himself, but Hella Money intervenes and promises Morpheus to pay down his entire mortgage if he instead brings along the DBA crew into the Dreamscape to deal with the issue themselves on live television. He agrees, getting a wristband that would alert him if he ever meddles in a way that would "break the balance" and make things "uninteresting" for the viewers at home. Morpheus brings the gang into his mind, which unlike everyone else's minds is very neat and organized, appearing as a cozy bedroom with a split light and dark aesthetic. Weylan and Chip go on his Dream Computer and order tacos from Dream Taco Bell, with Davin asking for a soda to go with it. The players also notice a dog bed and chew toy lizard near Morpheus' bed, which is for his dog which supposedly has gotten out of his dream house. There's also a cross on Morpheus' dresser, representing the Demon Hunting trait he gained from his outclass in episode 35. From there he spent much of the session as a follow around NPC, summoning things on his turn as a sort of extra reality-bending helper as well as a more knowledgeable tour guide. When they entered Hope's Mind, he realized that the big black creature was actually a corrupted version of his dog Yharguul, who he tried to calm down and take home peacefully with normal methods like leashes, treats, and even a water spritzer bottle when things went on for a while. However, he just got absorbed and spent most of the match within Yharguul's mass. He was glad when the party defeated Yharguul and returned him to his normal self, where he transported the boy back to his dream world (but not before Chip was able to create a copy of Yharguul in the form of their new mascot Goopy.) When fighting Teagan, Melograno used Morpheus' mind reading abilities to gain more knowledge on the Bedlam family, and especially Teagan's paranoia and desire to be completely prepared and safe from the rest of his family. After that fight, Venus asked if the wooden door lead to Marlow's dream world, which he responded it did but he wouldn't force them to go or not and that it was their decision to keep pressing. When they did, and Marlow decided it was time to mop the floor with these invaders, Morpheus pleaded for him to stop. Marlow said that he hoped the two could maintain their professional relationship, but that he would not stop. Marlow then used his psychic powers to make the players unable to see Morpheus, which effectively negates all his abilities do to their placebo-like nature. - Episode 45 Morpheus was summoned at the end of the combat, in an attempt to dual tech with Ruthless Rhythm and Haunted P. They combined their power to turn the ancient temple they were standing on into a giant pit to Hell, with ghosts and nightmares to drag xXG4mer_GabrielXx to the depths. This succeeded, as Morpheus was able to use his outclass to gain Gabriel's worst fear: becoming obsolete and obscure. With that, nothing could save him from death. While Morpheus was summoned through the Gachapon method, the actual Morpheus appeared since all he was doing was watchin' some television. - Episode 50 Morpheus appeared by technicality as a Time Construct created by a chain reaction of temporal anomalies at the heart of DBA. However, he hung back during the very last phase of the fight as an audience member and avoided an instantaneous obliteration. Trivia * Morpheus owns an apartment and has a job as a substitute teacher. * Morpheus likes to spend his free time playing Scrabble at the old folk's home. * Morpheus has a pet dream dog, named Yharguul. * Morpheus has become such a fundamental part of the collective unconsciousness, he basically can't be destroyed without also destroying consciousness as we know it. So he's essentially immortal. * Morpheus is partially based off of Marx and The Jevil. Category:Characters Category:Destruction Bench Agreement Characters